ESOS dias
by Lei e La Ragazza
Summary: Siempre vemos que Haruka y Michiru tienen la solucion a todo...la tendran tambien cuando se les acaben las compresas justo en ESOS dias?


**ESOS días**

El ruido sordo que provoco al tirar la puerta del baño, dio prueba indiscutible del humor de la muchacha. Caminaba con paso desganado por el pasillo, aun con su pijama y descalza con el único objetivo en mente de ir a ver un poco de televisión.

Se extrañó al observar cierto acontecimiento curioso en la historia de la humanidad; la joven rubia con quien vivía, estaba sentada en SU sofá, frente a la TV, lo curioso viene aquí: no estaba viendo una carrera de autos, sino que estaba prestando gran atención al paso por paso de cómo hacer un bolso donde entre todo lo que necesitas; "¿Acaso será por eso que ha llovido?". Fue el pensamiento que se apodero de la cabeza de la joven de cabello aguamarina. De todas maneras no le dio importancia, a fin de cuentas ella aun estaba con el pijama y la del sofá con un bonito vestido mostaza.

- Se acabaron – dijo a modo de saludo Michiru Kaioh; generalmente era la muchachita más encantadora y amable que uno se pueda imaginar, era claro que hoy no era un buen día.

- Me lo imagine por tu forma de azotar la puerta – en cambio Haruka Tenoh era otra historia, en ocasiones pareciera que tenia mas litros de leche agria que sangre en su sistema circulatorio, aquellos que la conocían bien sabían que no era cierto, solo que este día…ella era todo lo contrario.

- Ni loca voy a comprarlos – dio por zanjado Kaioh al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Haruka y cambiaba el canal por uno de noticias.

-A mi no me mires – la rubia le arranco el control volviéndolo al canal de un inicio.

- Pidámoslo por teléfono – dio respuesta la nadadora, mientras trataba de quitarle el control de la mano – así ninguna de las dos se perjudica

- Perdóname – comenzó Haruka, y apago el televisor para después mirarla fijamente, como si de esta conversación dependiera el futuro económico de todo Japón

– Yo te perdono, no te preocupes

- ¬¬' no sé si tú te acordaras PERO YO SI LO HAGO, de la última vez que pedimos compresas por fono, nos trajeron tampones…no contentos con eso eran TAMPONES SUPER!...no se tú, pero en lo personal a mí no me agrado mucho la idea de ir por la vida como si tuviera un tubo de desagüe dentro de mí.

-Que curioso que digas eso – una extraña sonrisilla, una sonrisilla malévola aparecía en los labios de Michiru, iba a soltar algo mordaz, apostaba 1 a 10 a que era así – porque que yo recuerde una enorme sonrisa no se borraba de tu rostro en esos días.

Y ahí estaba, no eran ni las 10.00 a.m. de la mañana y ya comenzaba con sus comentarios en contra de su persona.

Para que negar, cuando les llegaba "el día" como lo habían denominado, Michiru se ponía de un humor terriblemente mordaz e irónico y ella se volvía mas femenina que de costumbre y su mal humor subía a niveles insospechados.

- Ja – ja que risa ¬¬', apúrate cámbiate para ir a comprar mas compresas.

- ¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡Anda tú! ¿Sí? Además ya estas cambiada y si me esperas nos vamos a demorar – insertar carita de perrito abandonado en la cara de la violinista.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo todo el día– Y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia al ver que la cara de perrito abandonado se transformaba en uno con rabia, prueba suficiente de que había ganado esa batalla.

-Tendrás todo el día, pero no tienes las toallas suficientes para esperarme – contesto mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando perezosamente a su habitación.

-Déjame recordarte que tu tampoco querida! – ante este comentario Michiru corrió veloz a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante y que eso iba a traer serias consecuencias, pero no le dio importancia.

* * *

- Se han acabado las compresas? – pregunto molesta Haruka.

- ¡No! ¿Me lo juras? Mira que no me había dado cuenta! – el tono irónico de la violinista estaba subiendo al pasar el día, pensó Tenoh.

- ¬¬' iré a preguntar si tienen más, no te vayas de aquí

- Como si pudiera hacerlo realmente – le contesto, Haruka le miro feo por última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

La violinista no hizo más que encogerse de hombros como si no le tomara en cuenta, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba el hecho de que no encontraran compresas ¿Dónde mas iban a buscarlas? Esa era la tercera tienda que visitaban y solo encontraban tampones, llegó a la conclusión de que el universo había confabulado en su contra, ella no estaba acostumbrada a "eso" pensó mientras miraba tristemente una caja de los susodichos.

Aburrida de estar en la sección de higiene personal se dirigió a donde estaban las revistas, estaba echando un simple vistazo despectivo a todas ellas, pero la que le llamo la atención fue una revista rosa, cosa rara en la nadadora cabe resaltar, ya que no le gustaba esas cursilerías; tampoco le llamo la atención de que ahí apareciera su pareja, lo que le llamo la atención fue el enunciado; "¿Haruka Tenoh con novia?" y al lado derecho aparecía una foto de su amante con otra chica, la cual no conocía y las dos estaban abrazadas, ¡Oh si! Hoy era el cumpleaños de Haruka pensó Michiru.

- No, no hay mas compresas, esta tienda es una porquería! – Gritó molesta Haruka – vámonos Michi… ¿Michiru?... ¿me estas oyendo? – pregunto curiosa la corredora al verla tan enfrascada en un articulo de una revista, al tiempo que le pasaba la mano por delante de su cara, al acto se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, ya que la mirada que le mando Kaioh lograba que hasta el mismo diablo corriera a esconderse bajo las faldas de su madre.

Lo que vendría después para Haruka siempre le fue confuso ya que no supo bien que vino primero si el grito de Michiru al decirle "IDIOTA" y lo pongo el mayúscula porque el grito fue de ese tamaño, el revistazo en la cabeza o talvez los dos juntos, pero el hecho era de que le había pegado con la revista en la cabeza y le había gritado delante de todos las personas que estaban ahí; aún ahora cada vez que Tenoh recuerda aquel momento se siente un poco mareada.

- ¡¿Que te pasa fiera?! – preguntó también exaltada la corredora diez segundos después de que se le halla pasado el mareo.

- ¡¿Qué qué me pasa so pedazo de hormona?! – Michiru estaba rojita como un tomatito, noto Haruka, cosa que le hacía ver adorable y no sabía bien si porque estaba molesta o por el esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de mantener su garganta en su lugar cada vez que gritaba – ¡esto me pasa! – le gritó al tiempo que le aventaba la revista a la cara.

Haruka, después de despegar la revista de su cutis, lee por primera vez el encabezado de la revista y comprendió inmediatamente todo, al levantar la vista Michiru ya no se encontraba donde hace unos segundos había estado gritándole sino que por el contrario se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta del local.

- ¡Michiru! ¡Amor! – grito sin importarle que la gente las observara – esto tiene una explicación! No es lo que tu crees! ella solo es mi prima!

- Pedazo de bestia…con eso ya la regaste mas – susurro por lo bajo una chica morena un poco mas baja que la corredora

- Ja! no me hagas reír Tenoh! – Se giró molesta Michiru – Que prima si tu nunca me has presentado ninguna prima tuya – Haruka tembló, cuando la violinista estaba en sus días era algo malo y si usaba de esa forma su apellido… digamos que la combinación no era buena

- Porque nunca me lo pediste! – Michiru se dio cuenta de que tenia razón – hoy la iba a llevar a cenar con nosotros porque te quiere conocer – la violinista le miro desconfiada.

- Y si es así, ¿porque están abrazadas? Y ¿Por qué la llevaste a nuestra cafetería? – dijo ya mas calmada, entonces la corredora entendió eso como un permiso a que se acerque a ella, solo un poco, no mucho porque la bestia podía despertar de la peor manera.

- Amor…la lleve a nuestra cafetería porque estaba angustiada, además es la única cafetería que conozco en el que se pueda hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

- Y porque esta angustiada? – pregunto Kaioh un poco más tranquila, haciendo que la otra se acerque un poco más.

- Porque…veras…

-Dímelo…. – noto que su tono de voz se estaba volviendo más duro, tenía que decírselo ahora o pasaría una buena temporada en el sillón, se acerco un poco mas y le susurro.

-Veras…ella no tiene una buena vida, su esposo es muy malo con ella…y… le pega mucho así que la estoy ayudando a que se separe de él.

- Pero porque no me comentaste que te ibas a ver con ella? – volvió Michiru a la defensiva

- Porque no estabas en casa, y yo tenía que salir rápido – dijo Haruka acariciándole la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más tierna – además eso fue solo ayer, hoy te lo iba a comentar pero con el problema de las compresas se me paso

- Oh! Esta bien! n_n por un momento pensé que me estabas engañando, en fin! Que me decías? Que no hay compresas tampoco en esta tienda? Si tienes razón es una porquería, vayamos a buscar en otra – terminó de decir Michiru tranquilamente como si la escena que había realizado nunca hubiera ocurrido, Haruka aún mas desconcertada que todos los que estaban en la tienda en esos momentos, salió resignada a que Kaioh en verdad estaba loca durante los días que le tocaba.

- Y después dicen que nosotras somos extrañas – comento una joven más o menos del tamaño de Kaioh a la morena de antes. Esta lo único que hizo fue asentir aún confundida por el desenlace que habían tomado las cosas.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando soltó un fuerte bostezo, estirándose cuan alta era sintiendo a su elemento desordenar su cabello rubio.

- Estoy agotada! – replicó Michiru – nunca pensé que todo Japón iba a ponerse en nuestra contra justo en estos días!...

- Lo bueno – siguió Haruka después de terminar de bostezar – fue que encontramos las compresas, y ya sabemos que para la próxima vamos a tener muchas más como auxilio

- Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo… Haruka-san n_n

- Dios… toda la vida me ha dado miedo ese tono de voz tuyo Michiru.

- Haruka-san, ¿te he dicho que hoy te he visto más hermosa que nunca? – cuestiono Kaioh poniendo la sonrisa mas dulce y tierna que tenia en su repertorio

- A si?... y se puede saber que es lo que quieres que estas tan cariñosa conmigo? – pregunto sin rodeos Tenoh.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la violinista fue que su sonrisa se ensancho mucho mas al tiempo que señalaba detrás de la corredora, esta con todo el valor del mundo se voltea lentamente preparándose para lo peor que supondría se venia.

* * *

- Ahora SI estoy que reviento y muero – comento Michiru tirándose en SU sofá

- Tu? Perdóname, pero lo único que has hecho en todo el día ha sido tragar, porque ni siquiera has comido, has TRAGADO, quejarte, hacerme caminar de un lado para el otro y una escena de celos por las puras! – gritó Haruka al borde de la locura

- Eso no es cierto! – contesto ofendida la violinista – te estas pasando con los acontecimientos!

- Oh! Si! Perdón! Falto decir hacerme cambiar todo nuestro dinero y meternos a diferentes servicios públicos de damas para sacar todas las compresas habidas y por haber del dispensador que se encontraba ahí!, eso sin contar con que las señoras que se encontraban nos miraran como si fuéramos locas – Al terminar de decir esto la corredora estaba roja como un pimentón, cosa que hizo reír a la nadadora.

- Jajajajaja Oh! Haruka! Que bella estas cuando te pones roja!

- O/./O

- Pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que si yo no te hubiera dado esa idea, hasta ahora estaríamos buscando comprensas

- Si…eso tengo que aceptarlo Kaioh U_Uu

- Que te sucede? Porque los formalismos?

- Por nada, solo que tengo el ligero remordimiento de que se me ha olvidado algo

- Hummm…Yo sé que es

- A si? Y que puede ser?

- Mi beso – Dijo sencillamente Michiru, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura

- Oh! Es cierto – Y siguiéndole el juego a su amante, también la abrazo por la cintura mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

* * *

Eran la 1.30 a.m. de la madrugada en una hermosa casa, las dueñas de esta dormían placidamente, abrazadas, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso una de las muchachas que dormitaban ahí se levanto asustada.

- Hey! Haruka! – Trataba de despertar a su compañera de cama – Haruka Tenoh! Despierta perezosa!

- Que pasa? No me zarandees así ouiuiui me lastimas – contesto y bostezo la aludida

- Dime Ruka…A que hora nos íbamos a ver con tu prima?

- Hummm pues le dije que la iba a ir a recoger a las 5.30 p.m. para irnos a cenar

- Oh! – Contesto tranquila la violinista – Dime amor, que hora es?

- Hummm – Un poco molesta porque se tenia que deshacer momentáneamente del abrazo de su amante volteo a ver el reloj de su buró – Son la 1.40 a.m

- …

- …

- …

- OH DIOS! LA 1.40 A.M.!!

- DIANTRES! – Gritaron las dos al tiempo que se levantaban hechas un bólido y se iban cambiando…no se dieron cuenta de que iban a llegar a una hora poca apropiada.


End file.
